


get my glory in the desert rain

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: porn_tree, Desert, Gen, Introspection, Post-Betrayal, somewhat of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the desert, Dean prepares for Summerslam, and for Seth.</p>
<p>Set pre-Summerslam 2014, written for <a href="http://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/23215.html?thread=541103#cmt541103">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get my glory in the desert rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
>  _Something about Dean and spending time in the desert: heat, dust, isolation, bright sun, long horizons, etc._ at porn_tree on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Funnily enough, I had planned to write something this anyway before seeing the prompt. I don't know if this actually focuses on the desert side of things enough for the liking of whoever made the prompt, but it's here.
> 
> Title from "Bling (Confessions of a King)" by The Killers.

In the heat and dust and dirt of the desert, Dean runs. He does his best to keep a steady pace, but sometimes he gets too erratic. Too eager.

He can’t wait to tear into Seth on Sunday, to have him trapped in the centre of the ring with the rest of the roster surrounding it and finally, finally nowhere for him to run and hide. Dean knows he could do it, _can_ do it. That he can win. It’s all a question of whether Seth’s plan to win includes some Authority interference or not.

As good as Seth’s schemes may be, as good as he is at fixing links together and making sure they don’t break, he never had the guts to do things alone. Still doesn’t. It’s why he needed Dean and Roman, and it’s why he needs the Authority now. Seth needs a platform, a way he can put his plans into action. Dean would rather like to pull the platform from under Seth’s feet so he has to scramble around for his footing and then, upon realising there’s nothing left there for him to stand on, retreat into inevitable darkness and obscurity.

For now he’ll settle for trying to beat Seth in this match; he didn’t manage it at Money in the Bank but he knows it would shake things up between Seth and his apparent newfound _family_ , and that’s what Dean wants. To see Seth struggle for it. To see him lost and alone and feeling so, so _weak_ until he finds himself begging Dean and Roman for another chance at the Shield. (At which Roman would obviously say _no_ , that they don’t want him back and never will. Dean would agree, would spit venom out at Seth and let his glare scorch Seth like the Nevada sun, but he knows there’s something deep down inside him, something he’d never admit to Roman, that might urge him towards forgiveness.)

The sun is bright, more so than one would expect Dean to enjoy or even tolerate, but he flourishes here. He’s hot-blooded, anger ever bubbling up under his skin, especially now, especially at Seth, so the heat does nothing to discourage him. It only spurs him on, forces him to keep focus. He has to: otherwise the rage might try to pour out of him and onto everything he touches.

He’s saving that for Sunday.

Maybe that’s what he should have suggested instead of a lumberjack match: a match out here in the desert. Summerslam’s in California; it’s not like there isn’t desert around. Sure, the desert provides Seth with space for him to run, to get away, but he won’t outlast Dean. Not out here.


End file.
